User blog:SPARTAN 119/Shogo Makishima (Psycho-Pass) vs Yuno Gasai (Future Diary)
Shogo Makishima, the violent anarchist who unleashed a murder spree on a future Japan VS Yuno Gasai, the girl who would to anything for love.... even mass murder... WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Combatants= Shogo Makishima Shogo Makishima is the primary antagonist of the 2012 anime Psycho-Pass, which takes place in a dystopian future Tokyo where machines are capable of reading the probability of one committing a crime, and if it reaches above a certain threshold, the person will be placed into psychological treatment, or, in severe cases, imprisoned or even summarily executed- if a police officers' "Dominator" sidearm detects a high enough "crime coefficient", the weapon will automatically switch to a lethal mode. Makishima, however, is an exception to this rule- he is an extremely violent sociopath, however, as he does not view his actions as wrong, he has a crime coefficient of zero. His mind is also unreadable by the "Sybil System", what is believed to be a central AI that makes decisions on what careers a person is eligible for, judges guilt or innocence of a crime, and numerous other government functions. Thus, Shogo's potential was not recognized by the Sybil System. This instilled a lifelong hatred of the Sybil system, which, along with Shogo's obsession with violence and cruelty that caused Shogo to plot to bring down society as a whole. Makishima is also highly intelligent, charismatic, and well read, often quoting literature. Makishima aids several criminals in committing heinous murders, culminating in developing a helmet that allows the wearer to project the crime coefficient of a nearby person onto themselves, essentially causing Sybil to ignore them even if they commit murder in the middle of a crowded street, and making them immune to the police Dominators, which will not fire at someone with a normal crime coefficient. Throughout the series, Makishima is pursued by the Ministry of Welfare Public Safety Bureau, who, notable among them is a young inspector named Akane Tsunemori and an Enforcer- a "latent criminal" who are used as a sort of assassin unit- sent to eliminate criminals with lethal force without hesitation, but cannot leave the MWPSB headquarters unless accompanied by an inspector, named Shinya Kougami. Kougami, a former detective, had his crime coefficient rise over acceptable levels because Makishima (or a criminal aided by him) killed his partner. Makishima is finally captured by Tsunemori and Kougami after an extended fight, while one of Makishima's partners discovers the true nature of Sybil- that it is actually a collection of 247 artificially sustained brains of people similar to Makishima- whose crime coefficient cannot be read by Sybil, who can cybernetic bodies disguised as high-ranking individuals, including the chief of the Ministry of Welfare. Sybil attempts to convince Makishima join they system, but he refuses, killing a man he once aided in his crimes, who had been placed into Sybil after it was discovered his crime coefficient was unreadable, like Makishima's, who was currently in the body of the chief of the Ministry of Welfare. Soon after Makishima's escape, Kougami escapes, getting a hold of an old revolver from the hidden stockpile of another detective turned Enforcer. Meanwhile, Sybil reveals their true nature to Akane, telling her that they judged her as likely to cooperate, in spite of her marked hostility towards the system, which she views as corrupt, but necessary, and enlists her to aid them in bringing back Makishima alive. Kougami and the MWPSB both track Makishima to an automated agricultural facility, where Makishima plans to unleash a virus on the cropland, which supplies most of Japan's food supply. Makishima engaged the MWPSD personnel in combat, where he kills one and injures another. He then engages Kougami in combat a second time, resulting in him being injured with a pocketknife Kougami was carrying. However, Makishima escapes, and is pursued by Akane and Kougami. Makishima steals a truck, which Akane boards and shoots the truck tire out with Kougami's revolver. The vehicle crashes and throws Akane off the back. Makishima, meanwhile, escapes and takes the revolver, attempting to kill Akane, but discovers the weapon is out of ammunition. Makishima instead stomps of Akane's face, knocking her unconcious. Shortly afterwards, Kougami arrives and retrieves the revolver, reloading it fresh ammunition, which he still had in his pockets. Kougami pursues Makishima across the field, but Makishima, weakened by his wounds, falls to his knees and "gives up", allowing Kougami to shoot him without resistance. In the confusion, Kougami escapes, and Akane is later seen speaking again to the Sybil System, stating that one day, someone will successfully bring down the system. In spite of this, the system allows Akane to continue working as normal, believing her probability of rebelling to be practically nil. Yuno Gasai A teenage girl from Sakurami, Japan, Yuno was one of twelve individuals given a "Future Diary" by a being known as "Deus Ex Machina", a being claiming to be God. The "Future Diary" predicts some aspect of the holder's future, in the case of Gasai, the actions of her love interest and fellow "Diary Holder" Yukiteru Amano. Yuno's "Future Dairy" takes the form of her cell phone, and marks her as a contestant in a battle between 12 diary holders, the winner becoming the sucessor of "Deus" as God. If the diary is destroyed, the user will die. Yuno shows an obsessive, stalker-like attraction towards Yukiteru Amano, brutally attacking and killing anyone who attempts to harm him, proving herself lethal with a variety of weapons. Later in the series, unpleasant details about Yuno's past, namely that she was forced to live in a cage and given limited amounts of food by her parents after she failed to live up to their expectations of perfection. In an attempt to make her parents see the error of their ways, Yuno escaped and forced her parents into a similar situation to the one she previously was in. Instead of changing their ways, Yuno's parents starved to death in the cage. Yuno has been hiding their bodies ever since. These past trauma contributed to the mentally unstable, violent persona Yuno displays in the anime and manga. =Weapons= Martial Arts Pencak Silat (Shogo) Shogo Makishima is a practicioner of the Indonesian martial art of pencak silat. This makes Makishima a very dangerous close combatant, even when unarmed. Makishima seems to favor attacks intends to break or dislocate an enemy's limbs, in an attempt to immobilize them. He also will often use throws, proving himself capable of tossing an adult man several feet. Makishima also seems to regularly use improvised weapons found in his surroundings. The video above shows Makishima using pencak silat in combat. Eskrima (Yuno) Some of Yuno's more advanced blade-handling techniques suggest that Yuno has some knowledge of the Filipino martial art of Eskrima. It is not clear, however, how skilled she is in unarmed combat as she is almost always depicted using a weapon. 119's Edge Shogo's Eskrima for his greater skill in unarmed combat, as well as his greater physical strength, allowing him to strike with greater force. Improvised Blades Straight Razor (Shogo) Shogo's Signature close-range weapon is a straight razor, which he uses as a simple slashing weapon in combination with his martial arts techniques, and often to cut the throat of his enemies after he immobilizes them with his martial arts skill. Scissors (Yuno) Yuno uses a pair of scissors as a crude improvised melee weapon, holding them by the finger rings and using them as a punching dagger. 119's Edge Shogo's Straight Razor for its greater sharpness and killing potential. Short-Range Melee Improvised Flail (Shogo) At one point in the anime, Shogo Makishima is shown using an improvised flail made for a length of chain between about one and two feet long and a weight, probably a padlock on the end. Such a design, commonly known as a chainlock is a commonly used improvised melee weapon among criminals and rioters. Combat Knife (Yuno) Yuno Gasai uses a combat knife, or more correctly, a dismounted bayonet as her primary melee weapon. The weapon has a clipped point and a serrated blade for use in a "sawing action" The weapon is similar to common military knife designs such as the KA-BAR and M9 bayonet. 119's Edge Yuno's Combat Knife for its greater probability of an instant kill. Blunt Melee Baseball Bat (Shogo) During one scene in Psycho Pass, Shogo disarms an attacker of a baseball bat and then uses it to knock him out. While he only uses it briefly in the anime, for the purposes of this match, he will have the bat with him to use. The bat will be a standard regulation length wood bat. Mallet (Yuno) During one sequence, Yuno uses a short mallet as a melee weapon while attempting to eliminate Reisuke Houjou. The weapon appears to be a about a foot long with a roughly cylindrical head. When Yuno fails in her attempt, she accidentally hits Yuki's mother (I think), but does not do permanent harm, suggesting the mallet would take multiple strikes to cause damage. 119's Edge Shogo's Baseball Bat for its heavier weight, and thus greater damage, as well as its greater reach. Ranged Nail Gun (Shogo) Shogo Makishima uses a modified nailgun as an improvised firearm, capable firing nail with lethal force (although far less than an actual firearm) at a maximum range of about 20 feet, making it useful in indoor combat, but less so outdoors. The weapon will, for the purposes, have a 20-nail magazine. Pistol-Crossbow (Yuno) Yuno uses a crossbow at one point during the anime. The crossbow in question appears to be a "pistol crossbow", a smaller crossbow with no stock (or possibly a folded stock), and presumably a shorter range. 119's Edge Shogo's Nailgun has a higher rate of fire and greater capacity, but Yuno's crossbow has more stopping power. For now, Even Revolvers Futuristic Revolver (Shogo) During the last episode of the anime, Shogo steals a futuristic revolver from Akane Tsunemori (who herself too it from Shinya Kogami). The weapon appears to be similar to real-world Japanese police revolvers, and will be assumed to have a five-shot cylinder chambered .38 caliber. Smith and Wesson 36 (Yuno) The Smith and Wesson Model 36 is a small "J-frame" .38 caliber revolver with a five-round cylinder. The weapon has a maximum range of 46 meters, but an effective range of only 23 meters. The weapon is commonly issued to Japanese police officers, who typically do not carry large capacity handguns- unlike their American counterparts. 119's Edge Shogo's Futuristic Revolver, as, while it uses the same caliber and has the same capacity, it takes a slight edge for its presumed superior accuracy and reliability given its futuristic design. Firearms Double-Barrel Shotgun (Shogo) Shogo Makishima briefly wields an over-and-under double-barreled shotgun during one of his crimes. For the purposes of this match, he will have this weapon with him. The shotgun will be assumed to be a 12 gauge weapon loaded with buckshot, with a range of about 50 meters Heckler & Koch MP5 (Yuno) The Heckler and Koch MP5 is a submachine gun chambered for the 9mm round. Since the 1960s, the weapon has been popular around the world and is currently a popular weapon used by law-enforcement agencies, special forces groups, and terrorists. Through the success of the G3 battle rifle, the MP5 war created and the design of the submachine gun was based upon the rifle. The weapon was immediately was adopted by 40 countries several years after it was manufactured and by numerous law enforcement and security organizations. Yuno uses an MP5A4, with a rate of fire of 800 rounds per minute and a range of 50 meters. The weapon will be chambered for 9mm with a 30-round magazine. Explosives Pipe Bomb (Shogo) A pipe bomb is a crude type of improvised explosive device used by terrorists and criminals, consisting of a metal pipe with two endcaps filled with some sort of explosives, often black powder or ammonium nitrate, with some kind of fusing mechanism attached. The device is typically targeted at a human target, as opposed to a building or vehicle, either as an improvised hand grenade or as a component to a mail bomb. Nails or other loose objects may be added to act as shrapnel. M84 Flashbang (Yuno) The M84 is the standard issue flashbang grenade of the US military, and is commonly used by special forces and SWAT teams to non-lethally disable enemies without harming hostages. The device uses a magnesium-ammonium nitrate charge to create a bang of between 170 and 180 decibels, as well as a flash of 6-8 million candela at five feet from the grenade. The flashbang is intended to cause temporary blindness and deafness, but may cause permanent hearing loss and may even ignite flammable vapors such as gasoline. 119's Edge Shogo's pipe bomb for its greater lethality, actually being intended to kill, rather than simply incapacitate. Traps Trip Mine (Shogo) Shogo uses a homemade trip mine using a pipe bomb attached to a tripwire trigger mechanism in an attempt to kill Shinya Kogami and the other MPSWB agents who attempt to arrest him at the end of the first season. Shogo will already have two of these set up as traps, and will have memorized their locaitons, and he will have two more to deploy at will. Gas Trap (Yuno) At one point, Yuno Gasai rigs an elevator car to fill with an unspecified gas (possibly natural gas, which can asphyxiate in large quantities if it replace most of the oxygen in the room). For the purposes of this match, Yuno will have this device rigged in a small room which she will try to lure Shogo into. The gas, however, seems to act slow enough that escape is possible, and there will be a ventilation duct large enough to enter, as well as the simple option of attempting to force the door open. 119's Edge Shogo's trip mine for its superior lethality and portability. =X-Factors= Explanations In terms of combat training, Shogo is an expert martial artist. While Yuno's use of a blade suggests she may have some knowledge of Eskrima, she is not anywhere near the level of skill of Shogo. Shogo also takes the distinctive edge for intelligence, as, while Yuno is relatively clever, she is not the level of Shogo, who orchestrated a highly complex plot that would have succeeded if not for Shinya and Akane. Shogo also easily takes manipulation of others, as he has proven himself able to effortlessly bend people to his will, unlike Yuno, who mostly fights alone or alongside Yuki. In terms of strength, Shogo is larger and in very good shape, so he takes a slight edge, as Yuno is uncommonly strong for her age. Shogo take a slight edge in mental health, as, while he is a violet anarchistic terrorist with more than a few screws loose, he is no as impulsive as Yuno in terms of violence, and seems more firmly in control of his own mind at all times. Yuno also scores a higher score for brutality. Finally, Yuno take a slight edge in agility, but only slight, as Shogo's martial arts training also gives him remarkable agility, but not quite blocking multiple throwing knives in rapid succession kind of agility. =Battle Alternate universe where Makishima is involved in the Future Diary "death game" Shogo Makishima walked into the interior of the first floor of the under-construction building which his prey, the a rival diary owner, a psychotic girl named Yuno Gasai. As Makishima entered a large, open room strewn with stacks of building materials and construction equipment, he spotted a pink-haired figure wielding an MP5 submachine gun peeking out from behind a parked forklift. Yuno Gasai fired a long burst from her submachine gun, forcing Shogo to dive for cover behind a pallet of concrete blocks. Shogo got out a pipe bomb and armed the timer, tossing it over the cover. The bomb landed next to the forklift Yuno took cover behind. Yuno jumped out the way as the bomb exploded, setting off the gas in the forklift's tank as well. Yuno escaped the explosion without injury, but, in a she did, she had dropped her MP5. Shogo got up, armed with an over-under shotgun, and fired the first shot, narrowly missing Yuno as she ran into a stairwell for cover. Yuno Gasai drew a .38 revolver and fired two shot at Shogo, but both missed. A second shot from Shogo also missed, but caused Yuno to flee up the stairs. Shogo ran over to the stairwell, having drawn his own .38, a newer model. Shogo cautiously peeked into the stairwell, narrowly avoiding a pair of gunshots from for Yuno. Shogo retaliated, firing three shots. Yuno then fired off two more shots, both misses which pinged off the bare concrete walls of the unfinished stairwell. After that, Shogo heard a series of frantic footsteps from the other floor. Shogo gave chase to Yuno, assuming he was out ammunition. That part was correct, but what Makishima did not expect was the fact that Yuno had grabbed a mallet from off a stack of construction materials and swung it at Shogo in a horizontal arc. Yuno's improvised weapon struck Shogo's hand, knocking the revolver across the room. Yuno then raised the mallet and swung it down, aiming at Shogo's head. Makishima, however, simply dodged the attack, and, while Yuno tried to raise the hammer again, Shogo struck Yuno in the throat with the side of his hand. Shogo then kneed Yuno in the stomach and forced her to the ground. Shogo then drew his trademark straight razor from his pocket. Yuno, however, was not done yet. From her side, she pulled a dismounted bayonet and thrust it forward. Shogo dodged just in time, the blade of the knife just barely grazing his face. Shogo rolled out of his way and got to his feet, just in time to see Yuno about a meter way from him with a knife. Most people would not have had time to react, but Shogo was not most people. He grabbed Yuno's wrist and used her own momentum against him, throwing her over his shoulder several feet. Then, the was a loud BANG that filled the room, along with a flash of fire and smoke. The explosion blew away much of the side of Yuno's body that was closest to the bomb in a bloody mess. Yuno never that Shogo had thrown her onto tripwire for a bomb he laid earlier, or that he had been leading her into a trap this whole time. Shogo walked away from the scene of carnage in search of his next target. WINNER: Shogo Makishima Expert's Opinion The expert's believed that, while Yuno was a formidable foe, her only real weapon advantage was the MP5, which, while powerful, could not secure her a win over Shogo's expertise with explosives and close combat, both armed and unarmed. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here Category:Blog posts